


D/eluder

by itouorange



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 弓道服
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itouorange/pseuds/itouorange
Summary: ＊弓道服的车＊约或是前情侣设定





	D/eluder

**Author's Note:**

> ＊弓道服的车  
> ＊约或是前情侣设定

 

那个人在今天重新回到了这片场地。据说昨天去医院做了伤势的最终检查——这种事情就算自己一点也不想知道，却避不过妹妹特意的告知。

社团活动那边，间桐慎二一如既往的迟到。一年级生不可能有迟到早退的特权，是仗着禀赋优秀的妄为，同时也在于社团里的高年级前辈都是好脾气的人，即使有言语上的训斥，也碍不到间桐慎二我行我素的恶习。所以拉开大门走进去的那一个瞬间，卫宫士郎就那样进入他的视线。

洁白的上襦与漆黑的袴服，这副装束已经很长一段时间没有从那个人身上看到。泛入橘色的云翳散下霞晖，将那个人的红发缀染成和软的赤金色。箭矢离弦驶去的下一秒，卫宫士郎的身后扬起赞叹声，期间听到美缀绫子在夸赞说，就算休息了一个多月，对卫宫你来说也不成问题嘛。

那个人将手间的那张弓挂回原位，左手挂上肩膀扶住曾经的伤处轻轻揉按，同时用言语小声提醒下一位社员上前练习。美缀绫子起身绕到卫宫士郎的背后，猫着腰露出一脸微笑，刚想与那个人说些什么的时候，就看到踏上道场地板的间桐慎二。

你怎么又迟到了啊，慎二。美缀绫子几步走到他面前，此前的笑容换作无可奈何的懊怒。间桐慎二没有理会这位女性的同级生，将书包搁在墙角，并在下一步向卫宫士郎走去。回来了啊，卫宫。他对那个人冷淡地打招呼，但究竟是打了招呼的。

那个人眨了一下眼，瞬即微笑起来。是——谢谢关心了，慎二。所谓关心，间桐慎二没有承认也不否认，从那个人身旁经过走向更衣间，自己的肩膀撞上那个人的肩膀，听见被压得很低的吸气声。

因为是所有人里来得最迟的，间桐慎二的练习自然留在了最后。他打发走那些早早做完练习的同年级社员，随口敷衍了社长的不再迟到的要求，回过头之前望了一眼如常坐在角落里擦拭弓矢的卫宫士郎，并将右手指尖上的细细弓弦拉满。箭尖穿透靶心，秋风将箭矢飞驰发出的“咻”的疾声传进耳际，间桐慎二别过身，将弓收在臂下，用大到让卫宫士郎瞬间停下动作的声音发问：伤，是还在疼吧？

那个人抬眼看了一下对方，又垂头继续手上的工作。没有了，昨天去复查了，医生说已经完全不碍事。不自觉用力握紧弓柄，交谈的口气变差。我知道——但还是没彻底恢复吧？撞到你的那时注意到了。

卫宫士郎微牵唇角，没有继续辩驳的意思。他低垂双眼，凝视手间的竞技用兵器，左手划过冰凉的纤维弓身，放下的同时又拾起另一张弓进行清洁的作业。黑色的袴装铺在地板之上，像表面张力饱和的墨滴。风在须臾停下。

这一次的箭矢向靶心偏离而去，间桐慎二盯住远处自己失败的结果，回身走近坐在廊下的卫宫士郎，将弓矢递过去。那个人接过尚裹有掌心余温的物件，惊讶地问他，你不是才刚开始练习吗，慎二。于是口吻恶劣地回覆那个人的话：不想练了，回去了。

他走去道场的边缘，寂静的四方空间里始终只有自己迈出的脚步声。于是又返回去扯起那个人的手臂，斥喝道：意思是你也一起回去。卫宫士郎被对方拽得不得不屈起膝盖站立，放在腿上的弓与箭就一件件落在地上。蹙眉之余，几许怒气泛上面庞，俯下身拾起散落一地的弓箭抱在胸前，终于还是随在间桐慎二的身后，离开连风声都消散去的阒然之处。

脱去上衣的时候，感到有冰冷视线向着自己投过来。对方抬起食指指尖，睨斜的眼光瞄准那处入目有些许悚然的瘢痕，露出恶意的笑容，用轻描淡写的语气说着，礼射的时候袒露那么明显的伤疤是不妥的吧？

那个人歪过脑袋，去瞅盘踞于自己右肩上的暗褐疤痕，然后低低“啊”了一声，一时间并没有注意到旁边人的接近。冰冷掌心从背后绕过来握上肱骨，覆住那片增生出痂癣的疮疤。面对间桐慎二指间的发力，卫宫士郎终于吃痛哼出声，叱问他你想干嘛，慎二。

他轻轻笑起来，空出的那只手扣住对方的下颚，强行将自己的呼吸抵住对方的呼吸。自然不可能是无抵抗的全全接受，在到底挣脱出强横的拥吻之后，卫宫士郎将他一把推上背后的承重柱。疯了吗，慎二。那个人的铜黄眼孔里终于洇进完彻的怒意。

呵，很疼的吧？这是你扯谎的代价。

那个人没有遮掩的想法，说，你知道我指的不是这个。

——那就示范一下你说的“那个”。

间桐慎二快步奔过去，在双方力气不分高下的几度推攘间歇，抓住一刻微小契机，终于将那个人堵进不被夕照顾临的阴面墙角。藏在唇下的尖利牙齿咬住肩头的可憎瘢痕，那个人掐住自己手臂欲要施力的双手，也由不得失却反击的能耐。间隔衣服也能体会过往熟悉的微烫体温，掌心覆上皮肤，沿肌肉的纹络向下攀去。触摸到结实同时敏感的胸膛之下，骤间加快却失常的收缩与舒张；平坦紧致的腰腹受到抚慰而不知觉轻微摆晃。右肩的皮肉疼痛与临近擦燃边缘的情欲，让卫宫士郎到底说出了带有求饶意味的话声。

放开我，慎二。不要继续下去了，真的不要了。

施以爱抚的指尖终于摸上裙袴的系带，接近痊愈的瘢疤之上开始渗出颗颗血珠。间桐慎二停住戕害的撕咬，在尝到唇舌间血液淡淡腥甜后，满意地瞧看自己先前劣行导致的深色淤痕。扳动手指，那个人围覆腰下身段的袴服落在地上。

给我老实些，我才没有心情给你扩张，如果胡乱挣扎导致任何的受伤，你自己承担。

扯下最后用于遮羞的贴身内衣，五指掠进大腿根部的隐秘，放软手腕去抚慰记忆中的几处敏感带。那只挥到眼前的重拳也不住停顿一刻，喉结几下吞动终究没有掩下流溢的呻吟。于是间桐慎二再次攥住机遇把持上风。俯进耳边说出投井下石的讥讽话语。

你太容易动摇了，卫宫。

不给予分厘平复此先疼痛的空余，右手向后握过去得以挟钳后颈，掌指上攀施力辗轧对方的颅骨，传过被掩进衣肩的暧昧呜咽；费了一些时间才扯开自己的袴带，掰开对方的臀瓣，掏出性器挤入干涩紧缩的甬道。因为骤然而至又难以承受的疼，知觉被送入晕厥与清醒的徘徊两端。一度取回过抗争的气力，却很快蒙受下一次迫入深处的撞击，意识被谲异的自我疼痛官能认知占据，呼吸与生死失去对身体的归属感。由此反复之下，相较实现摆脱当下厄难的期愿，欲望却先是不受控地勃起。

攫住对方的腰肢行着横冲直撞的蛮暴行迳，迎接高潮后射入节肠的浊稠物质，仿佛是在交代出积了几世几辈的嫉恨。分不清是经历了一次性爱，还是凌迟的仇杀。在最后，牵起垂软的紧闭双眼的人搂抱入怀，间桐慎二轻轻启张嘴唇。

给我退出弓道社。

那个人说一句“好”，然后双手慢慢挤出间桐慎二的怀抱，就像黑天前的最后一绺阳光，从廊窗的隙间一点点抹去影迹。

间桐慎二直直立在原地，看着那个人换回校服，清理净榻榻米上分不清彼此的体液，最后提起书包穿好皮鞋，一瘸一拐地走入傍晚的夕阳风景。

然后重新返回道场。被擦拭得不染一尘的弓矢被那个人一一摆好。1——2——3——4——5——6。取出那支黑色兵器，握进手掌间，碰触到死气沉沉的神圣。

因为材质的缘故，折裂声并不清脆；甚至不论之后如何破坏，两段弓身仍旧藕断丝连地保持最后的联结。终于放弃撕扯，将残破的黑弓抛进靶场一旁的低矮树丛，这一次到底被掩进暗绿之中，再无法被自己看见。

 

fin


End file.
